Crushed
Crushed is the seventh episode in season eight of CSI: NY. Synopsis A video of a high school party causes the team to wonder if too much weight on a porch caused the death of a girl. Jo has to deal with her former partner bringing memories of her last F.B.I. case. Plot A group of teenagers are having a party, but things get out of hand when the news goes viral online. More and more teenagers show up, and disaster strikes when a group pulls a heavy table out onto the balcony. The balcony collapses, and one young woman is found dead in the rubble: Libby Drake, the girl who threw the party. The team check the balcony’s construction, and they discover that it was built well; it only collapsed when the marble table was dragged outside. Whoever carried the table is responsible for the balcony falling. Danny lifts a distinctive handprint from the table, and the unique scar on the palm matches a boy in the hospital named Steven. He could be charged with manslaughter. Despite the fact that she was crushed by the balcony, that isn’t Libby’s cause of death: she was choked. Libby’s boyfriend Jake has some injuries, so the team questions him to see if he attacked his girlfriend. Jake admits that he got into a fight with one of the other party-goers because it got out of control, but he swears the rest of his injuries were caused when he searched for Libby. Libby is wearing a necklace, but the killer put it on her after she died. The necklace contains two DNA profiles, one of which matches Kate Weber, a girl who was victimized by Libby and Jake. The other source of DNA is Kate’s half-sister Rachel, who confronted Libby for ruining Kate’s life. Libby was unrepentant, and Rachel lost her temper and strangled her. She panicked and pushed the body out the window, where it was crushed by the falling balcony. Rachel isn’t sorry that she killed Libby, insisting that the planet is better without her. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast *Jason Wiles as John Curtis *Beau Garrett as Ali Rand *Shanley Caswell as Rachel Weber *Valentina de Angelis as Libby Drake *Blaise Embry as Jake Bennett *Olivia Crocicchia as Kate Weber *Juliet Brett as Erin Watson *Dominic Colon as Mickey Nash *Michael Lawrence as Stephen *Jeremy Matthew Smith as Hero Texter #4 *Joe Clark as Beer Guy *Kerry Burnette as Preacher from Lindale Music *'I'm Still Hot (Radio Version)' by Luciana. *'War Ensemble' by Slayer. *'Addicted To You' by Count & Sinden feat. Bashy. Notes *During the episode it is mentioned that one of the characters plans to run the New York Marathon that weekend. However, the New York Marathon 2011 took place on November 6th whereas the episode aired on November 11th. The date would have been correct if the episodes had not been postponed a week due to the World Series. Trivia *Gary Sinise remains seated all episode long due to an injury that he suffered while filming the episode ''Get Me Out of Here!'' He ripped a muscle in his leg filming the fight scene in the cemetery. See Also Category:CSI: New York Episodes Category:CSI: NY Season 8